


Imagine: Being Comforted by Desmond

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Assassin's Creed Imagines [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bad Days, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Implied Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum





	Imagine: Being Comforted by Desmond

“What is it?” Desmond asked, worried.

She was sitting silently in an oversized chair, her glassy eyes betraying her effort to look fine and not unhappy. She shook her head.

“I’m not sure.” She let her bottom lip stick out slightly. “I just… I just feel  _off_  today. I’m not sure why.”

She worried at her bottom lip. She’d been fighting her emotions all day, hoping she could get out of this rut before Desmond noticed. He had more to worry about than dealing with her inexplicable moodiness. However, now that she’d acknowledged that she was having a bad day, tears started to slide down her cheek.

Desmond squeezed into the chair next to her and wrapped his arms around her. “Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked.

She crawled into his lap and nestled her head in the crook of his neck, sniffling softly. He rubbed her back as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. His scent was familiar and comforting, and she melted into his warm embrace. She pressed her lips lightly to his neck; it tickled him, and he shivered softly.

She smiled. “This is perfect. Thank you, Desmond.”

He stroked her hair. “Anytime.”


End file.
